


风险交易

by Tseren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseren/pseuds/Tseren
Summary: 黑影向博士提出了一个交易。





	风险交易

1.

达尼埃尔的后世名声浓缩在了这一方小小的恐怖中，那是人类最底层、最深刻的恐怖———对饥荒的恐怖。莫伊拉·奥德莱恩站在都柏林大学民俗学院的记忆展示墙前，背握着手，欣赏着，舌头抵着下颚屏住呼吸，尽管她心里也知道这画不是那种需要表现出极大呵护的传世珍品。

重要的是记忆，而那记忆是不可能消失的。她仔细地看着画家在散落于农人脚下的土豆上点出的不祥黑块，那是爱尔兰无法遗忘的梦魇。画作展示在这里，与其说是铭记历史，倒不如说是铭记画家本人描绘灾难的勇气和怜悯。

作为遗传学家的莫伊拉问了自己一个问题：现代农业如何消灭了土豆晚疫病?

听到自己喜欢的答案后，她露出一个对民族感情而言不甚得体的笑容。旁边两个小声谈话的年轻学生看见了，一时对她皱起眉，故意陷人以难堪地停止了手上的动作瞧向她。

学生气的抗议。她感慨地叹着气，微微低头示意，转身离开了。

 

通往学院正门的主路被两排生长不良的悬铃木包夹着，格外地显示出秋天的萧索。莫伊拉踩过地面上干脆的枯黄落叶时，喀嚓喀嚓的声音却让她有了一个明亮的联想。她想到吃薯片的人。淡黄色薯片脆生生的破碎声，油脂和调料的香气继而在她的感官上一晃。然后她猛地想到土豆，顿时有些哑然地哼了一声。因此当她想象中的背景人物骇进她的紧急通讯、把那过分快活的招呼灌进她的隐蔽耳机时，莫伊拉的回应中夹杂了些许迁怒性的不满:“你真该少吃点薯片。”

“……什么?”黑影有些愕然地问。她僵了一下，反手就将这话键入搜索引擎，希图找到一点点关于俏皮或双关的语言提示。变成个行走的活电脑后，接不上别人的话茬真是越来越难忍受。黑影速度极快地浏览着搜索结果，却不得要领。莫伊拉以惯有的慢条斯理的说话节奏停了三秒，然后令黑影极度不爽地跳过了前文:”我以为我还在休假。董事会有紧急会议吗？”

“即便有，也不会至于要劳动我来通知你。”黑影报复性地回答道，恶狠狠地哼了一声，随即她自己也无奈地感觉到了一丝幼稚。好吧，愿您宽容大度，她翻着白眼，压出刻意温柔的语气转圜道:”我是说，没有，您还在假期里。不过我想，您对家乡也该怀念够了吧。也许我可以让你的假期不那么沉闷。比如说，一个很好的交易。”

她从嘶嘶的电流声中读出了“不感兴趣”,眼前顿时浮现出莫伊拉歪着头，捻去一片落絮般将隐蔽耳机轻轻掏出来放进兜里的画面。“等等，”黑影急切地叫着，试图阻止她预见的动作，“我可以搭你想要的那条线，现在，十分钟之内就可以。我想要的费不了你什么事，你想要联系上她可没那么简单。给我个话吧，和你的老同事的私人线——”

“在我离开期间，你把我的私人备忘录翻了几遍？”

黑影停住呼吸，把通话的音量放大了。“得有五遍吧。你标成粗体的地方更多。”

莫伊拉却没有像她期待的那样发起怒来。她的音调对一个受到挑衅的人来说算非常平静的了：“我们假设你的阅读能力处于基准线之上。那你就应该换个方式来讨好我，如果你真的看了那么多遍。新的仪器，新的样本，新的助手——硕士以上学位，有三年以上的实验室工作经历——我记得这些都写在最前面。”

“我是个信息工程师。”黑影吐了一口气，重新变得快活。知道自己赢定了的赌徒就是有这么股快活劲儿。她笑嘻嘻地对着通讯讲：“我搞数据分析。“

通话那段没有声音，黑影却觉得自己听到了一下挑眉的振动。

“你的光标在某个自然段上的停留时间很长，长得诡异，要我说的话。你知道是哪段话吗？需要我念出来吗？”

 

莫伊拉摁了一下耳机，随后因为自己的欠考虑而有些不舒服地拧了拧眉心。黑影还在那个被她控制的装置里夸张地拉长每个字。莫伊拉把耳机掏出来握在手里，手又插进灰色风衣的兜里，就这样大步走出了都柏林大学。她的步态和周边慢吞吞的学生们太不相合，一个警卫的视线在那高而瘦的背影上停留了很久。

莫伊拉没指望这座城市对前知名学者的故地重游感到荣幸。她走在街上也懒得东张西望，细看每道街墙这些年都遭过什么样的青少年折磨。探脖子探脑像个游客似的，招麻烦。冷冷的风里多了一股咸苦的味道，她抬起眼，看到远处几艘帆船在码头里颠啊颠的，像弹簧玩具，团团转的桅杆顶在灰蓝色的天空中搅出一团一团海鸥。这些眼神无耻的鸟偶尔也会滑行到手拿土耳其烤薄饼、背对海湾自拍的游客头顶，猛地叼了食物就逃开。但笑声会吸引它们再过来。

她对自己一时心血来潮，把难得的假期泡在这里感到后悔。这后悔比离开前没把自己的个人设施安顿好强烈得多。

如有可能，应尝试完成于绿洲城未竟之研究。第一手资料目前还在……手中。

莫伊拉倚靠着码头广场上的路灯，扬起脸往远看，心里念着自己的备忘录，对人名部分能含糊过去就含糊过去。这不表示她害怕被人嘲笑异想天开。一个人说话前必须先相信自己的话，先把感情累积起来才能说服别人，她当科学家时没学过这些技巧，作为黑爪的议员时倒边看边记有了点心得。

当安吉拉·齐格勒的名字在她脑海里已经颠倒得像是一串意味不明的咕噜后，莫伊拉拿出了手机。看到情况后她皱了皱眉，按了快捷呼叫。 电话拨通后她先把手机放在了比较远的地方，事实表明这么做是对的。

“我就知道你会想通的！”大得出奇的声音一下把一只偷偷摸摸靠近的灰寒鸦吓走了，那鸟呱呱叫着，丧气地飞去寻觅下一个骚扰对象。莫伊拉后知后觉地抬起头，看着那远去的、爱恶作剧的鸟。她摸了摸自己的头发，把手机收近，语气尽量寻常地问：“你想要什么？”

黑影在她的小房间里翘着腿，把手来回转着，欣赏新做的指甲。“我们先谈谈我能给你什么吧，好不好，amigo？这才是我交朋友的方式。”

“我在听。”

“你那个老熟人在象牙海岸，正忙着民生事业呢。她没穿那套制服，只是跟着NGO一起做事情，名字倒是用的真名，姓是假的。最早的信息来源是一个人道主义摄影奖的提名作品，发在一家法语报纸上。照片上她不是主角，估计是不小心，但也可能是构图——角落里的白人世界好心人，哈？”

“……现在在听。”

“别这么不耐烦嘛。”黑影一下坐起身，手一挥打开信息幕。“报道里有种植园的名字，很幸运。我已经定位到建筑中了，只要十分钟，你就可以通过我的线路和她说上话。 是公用电话，所以别听到不对就挂，好吗？重连很麻烦。”

“我们还没达成一致……”莫伊拉把手机贴在耳边。“你想要什么？我这里有什么能让你费这个事？”

“你都说出来了。就‘真相’嘛。”黑影假装害羞地垂着头。她觉得莫伊拉能听出来她动作的变化，就像她能听出她的一样。她规规矩矩地把手放在膝盖上，像个回答老师问题的学生一样：“我就想要你知道、而我不知道的事情。”

“说出来。”

黑影歪了歪头。她想了想，意识到莫伊拉在考验她。 如果她不敢说出来——害怕在自己的线路里说的话可能成为第三个人手中的把柄——莫伊拉是不会和她做这个交易的。她也不应该怕莫伊拉录她的音。

“我要议会的记录。电子的就行，我可以回溯成初版。每个月的都要，从你加入的时候开始算起。”

“你知道这是禁止事项。”

黑影躺倒在床上，漫无边际地划拉着一些无关紧要的信息片，意识到砍价已到了尾声而懒洋洋地说：“难道和你的前同事打电话就是一种被鼓励的行为吗？”

她以为这次对面会沉默很久。但莫伊拉很快地回答道：“蠢问题我就不问了。但你一定清楚，就像我清楚你有办法对付我不守约那样，我也有办法对付你拿了我的东西以后再敲诈我。”

“真够难听的。”黑影捂着胸口，语气悲苦，却忍不住舔了舔嘴。“但是你也清楚……”

通话那头笑了。“对，我清楚，你这投机主义者。给我把那条线路保留着吧，等我回到实验室再用。那时候我再联系你。再见。”

 

莫伊拉挂了电话，心情平静地看着手机屏幕上有碍使用的糖果骷髅们炫耀似的、一个接一个地慢慢消失了。她站了一会儿，觉得方才的通话已经和黑影的恶作剧一起完全消散，才又拿起电话，订了子时登机的回米兰的机票。

 

上世纪初，一家大足球俱乐部出资建立了米兰实验室，以研究如何延长运动员的职业寿命。到了今天它已成为马克西米里安诸多资产中并不显眼的一个，依旧打着体育实验室的名号，但却专注于研究和改进人类最古老的竞技运动的参与者。

当初那智械殷勤地把莫伊拉迎进大楼里时她倒真舒心快意，即便后来她受够了意大利人的工作态度，对这实验室她却没有刻薄话可说。

此处比都柏林寒冷的街头更像家。心血来潮结束之后人们的第一个想法往往就是回家。

她这就回来了，一出机场就坐车直奔回来，非常解脱地换回实验室制服，走在观察样本的玻璃房之间， 对经过的助手点头示意。她行走得仿佛一个苏格兰领主，踏过的地方都是自己的土地，遵循自己的法律。这感觉比默默地在一个曾经将自己赶出来的城市街头踯躅要好得多，莫伊拉几乎怀疑自己不自觉地喝了酒。她在自己的私人实验室门前停了一下，有些神经质地拍了拍身侧，确保真的没有酒精饮料进入这个地方。

室内AI在她进来的第一秒就发出了异常拟人的嗤笑声。莫伊拉转过身，看着AI的显像屏，不出意料地看到了黑影捂嘴笑着的脸。莫伊拉双手插兜，并足站定，静静地看着她的同时心里明白了这股不受控制的轻浮从何而来。“日安。我想现在是你履行承诺的时候了。”

黑影收了笑，玩味地盯着她，刻意把手举高让莫伊拉看到她操作的过程，好像是要试试她到底能不能承受一样。嘴上说着“我要违背一个恐怖组织的意愿搞点小心思”是一回事，眼睁睁看着另一个人一锹一锹地给你挖这个坑是另一回事。胆子小的人是会当场就大吼大叫地砸着东西要她停下来的。

莫伊拉趁她忙的时候去检查了一下大门和窗户，拉上窗帘，打开反监听设备，最后又没什么实际意义地绕着实验室走了一圈。等她坐下时，黑影已经收了手，安静而笑容可掬地一扬下巴，示意她拿起手机。

“你还有什么没结束吗？”莫伊拉礼貌地问。黑影摇了摇头，向后一躺，倒在皮质靠背椅里，仰着头，手放在肚子上轻轻拍着，眼神很明确地表达出她就打算这样一直看着了。考虑到就算强行赶她下线，她也肯定早在线路里动了手脚，莫伊拉便也无所谓地一耸肩，不再关注她的怪相，低头按了快捷拨号。

 

电话刚通时她不等对方反应就说：“找安吉拉女士。我的姓是奥德莱恩。”接电话的人用口音很重的法语问了一句，她就换法语重复了一遍，接电话的人便大声呼喊着她要找的人过来。莫伊拉听到了电话筒被搁在平面上咯的一声。过了两分钟，它又被拿起来了，那边的人流畅地说：“你好，奥德莱恩博士。很高兴听到你打电话来。”莫伊拉等了一刻，听着电话那头安吉拉向周围解释这是旧同事的问候电话。余光的一瞥里黑影正窒息了一般在靠背椅中扭动着，似乎是对剧情的发展极度不满。她转回注意力，没什么热情地配合道：“你在那边的工作都顺利吗？我听说你现在在科特迪瓦。”“是的，我在这边的一个可可种植园里帮忙。我的伙伴们都很棒！工作都很顺利，我们已经和当地的可可农户达成协议，他们会在可可田里套种更多的木材树。这不容易，但我们最后还是说服他们了。”安吉拉·齐格勒的语气快乐得有点不健康，但她周围的同事和当地人却发出了赞同的笑声。“他们喜欢围在电话旁听，希望听到浪漫故事。现在他们散开了。”

“那我来自远方的问候是不是就要结束了？”

“我想是吧。”安吉拉的声音依然很温柔，却带了点讽刺味儿。“我不知道自己还能承受一个国际恐怖组织科学家的电话来访多久，那时候他们可能又要跑过来瞎担心。”“请把你的私人电话告诉我。我的，”莫伊拉稍微看了一眼在屏幕另一头吐出舌头装死的黑影，斟酌着说：“情报协助者，只追踪到了这个公共电话。”“很感谢你打电话来，博士。不幸的是，公共电话的使用时间是有限的，我看我们就再见吧。”安吉拉笑着对正朝她摇手的看管电话的人点点头，把话筒拉离了耳朵。

“黑爪计划对科特迪瓦进行一次生物武器袭击。”莫伊拉的语气平淡得像在说道别语。屏幕另一侧，黑影已霍然坐起身来，难以置信地盯着她像在看一个怪物，而莫伊拉看都没看她一眼，只是对着听筒重复了一遍刚才的话，随后就从衬衫前的口袋里抽出一根圆珠笔，在手臂内侧记下了一串号码。她挂了手机后才注意到黑影的神情，因此露出的笑容称得上和气：“还不去睡觉吗？”

 

在西伯利亚行动之前，黑影曾在威尼斯和死神打了个照面。他或许是才结束例会，出来散心，整个人在黑影眼中懒散得过分，像一只大黑猫似的蜷在一座小石桥上晒太阳。当黑影坐在他身边时，他的反应也只是微微动了动脑袋。

受一种突如其来的灵感指点，黑影那天用了全部的意志力咬住自己的嘴。你来给这素描添点阴影？死亡也要休息？城市的污点就在这里！诸如此类的俏皮话在她肚子里翻滚吵闹着要出去，搁在平日她早就把他们放出去闹个痛快了但那天没有。她安静地坐着，在夕阳中发呆。运河向她和死神奉献金子，圣马可教堂的钟声遥远地响着，她一声不吭。

当运河终于露出它阴险的面目，把金子全变成铁之后，死神开口说了一句话：“真少见。”

事后想来她觉得死神肯定不止一次地在那桥上打发时光，以至于有人费心安排过，不然她也不知道怎么解释为什么没有一个行人经过来打扰他们。漆黑的死神，晒得有点偏向黑色的她，在威尼斯难得的月色晦暗之夜中有一搭没一搭地说话，彼此好像都默认这话就是说给黑色的流水和黑色的夜晚听的。死神说起他希望黑寡妇哪天被一冷枪打在太阳穴上，没什么痛苦就走了，那就叫仁慈，黑影说她希望如果有这种仁慈存在，她那份就归黑寡妇了，死神想要也可以。

死神非常难得的——这几乎让黑影毛骨悚然——用正常人的方式笑了两下。她脊背发冷，但安慰着自己是金属板，同时用小男孩那种不怕死的心态武装着自己，问他怎么看奥德莱恩博士，不提仁慈的话。

死神沉默了一会儿，随后他那团阴影中传来了几声酸酸的刮擦声，黑影立刻就想到他在用尖爪手套挠他的面具下端，但她顿了好几秒才又察觉到他大概是下意识地想挠挠他的胡子。

“她是个好相处的人。”死神说，那种酸酸的声音又响了两下。“只要你别把她开关打起来。”

什么开关？黑影想问，但那天夜里她明智得像另一个人。她一直很聪明，但一直缺乏明智。那个夜晚很特殊，她成了另一个人。另一个人明智地没有问，只是把头转向月亮模糊的光痕。

 

之后她又变得很聪明了，很聪明地掂量了一下黑爪几个议员的分量，最后把目光落在人脉最少、理论上也应该最不精通怎样和信息掮客打交道的奥德莱恩博士身上。但情况比她最放肆的梦还好，骇进博士的电脑之后她滚在床上边捶边狂笑，为世界上还有这么容易操控的权力人物而笑得打起呃儿来，不得不浑身颤抖地喝了一大杯冰水。

定位前守望先锋医疗部门主管的位置事实上是整个过程中最麻烦的事情。

她打电话给奥德莱恩时知道她一定不会拒绝。细节上，博士会装模做样地抗拒几回她倒不是很肯定。

直到奥德莱恩就在她眼前像送出去一个橙子那样轻松地把黑爪的战术部署送出去时，黑影才意识到自己的想法出了多大的差错。死神给她说了个开关，她就想到化身博士，白天是个好人，夜里是个坏人，只要你不去夜里招惹她就没问题，白天里和她谈交易准没错。

去他妈的白天吧！她这人危险。太危险。黑影自问可没法在死神眼前和沃斯卡亚慢吞吞地“做朋友”。

她一时又说不出究竟是什么危险。在屏幕另一侧，奥德莱恩博士起身去拿了张便笺，把手臂内侧的电话号码抄了下来，发现黑影在瞧她，她还有闲心笑一笑。黑影起身去拿了盒冰果汁，一口气喝了小半盒下去，一股冰冷流过胸前，心跳也不那么突突响了。她擦了擦嘴，坐回到椅子上继续看着。

莫伊拉拨了安吉拉的手机号，电话立刻就接通了，实验室内的声音和通话线路的声音交替传进黑影耳中。刚才的震惊被她爱看热闹的天性压了下去，黑影交握着手，颇为期待地探了探身子。

她们省却了寒暄。安吉拉先问道：“时间、坐标、武装力量情况以及生物武器的类型？”

实用主义者。黑影在自己的手背上赞许地摁了摁下巴。莫伊拉将头一偏，反而开始说些无关紧要的话:“不要把这当成我的人道主义援助。”

“开条件吧。”

“我在绿洲城留了点东西，你的同事可能已经给你看过了。你觉得怎么样？”

“技术不可能给你。”

“即便你，连着你最近见过的种可可的农民……我看大概能有五十个吧。这五十个听了你的话给可可地里种上木材树，喜滋滋地抚着树苗和你打招呼的人，他们都要死，就这样你也不给？”

“两个守望先锋特工已经在路上了。再说，你只是提供了一句话。你不会觉得凭一句话就能让我吓得哭哭啼啼吧？”

莫伊拉赞同地点点头。“没错。下萨桑德拉区，十二个致死战剂炸弹，由三架“逆戟鲸”轰炸机投放，里面是转接了猴痘基因的重型天花。从亚特兰大送来的样本，整个培育过程是我监督的。”

线路里迟迟没有声音，黑影十分理解。她已经模糊察觉出那危险是什么了，但还说不出来。

“好好想想这事儿。除了不要指望我突然怜悯无辜的非洲人，你什么都可以指望我。我还可以告诉你，样本的出血率是百分之九十三。”

“黑爪在这片地方，有什么必要这样做？”

“致死率是百分之三十九，真是残酷的巧合。你没注意到科特迪瓦已经被战争包围了吗？但很奇怪，它保持着一种摇摇欲坠的稳定，摇摇欲坠，但依然是稳定。奥古迪姆想给它推一把。他这人的观念就是这么偏激。”

“你给他的偏激提供了世界上最恐怖的武器。”

“你可以一直责备我，并且把电话账单划在我头上，我不介意。”

黑影嘶了一声。莫伊拉扫了她一眼，偏回头继续欣赏安吉拉的痛苦。这次的沉默要比之前来得短，安吉拉的声音听起来异乎寻常的遥远：“你赢了。但是我不知道……给我指定一个通道，我会把你要的东西准备好。”

“不要这么伤心，至少你知道我并不准备把你的东西篡夺过来。这不是为了名利，只是借用一下。我不会就使用情况发表任何论文的。”莫伊拉轻松地换了只手拿电话，向屏幕落下一个宽慰的眼神。黑影翻了个白眼倒在靠背椅上，手指放在控制器上摩挲着。她简直要听不下去这场一边倒的屠杀了。

“我倒希望你只是为了名利。”安吉拉的声音苦涩得让黑影揉了揉耳朵。莫伊拉的语调此刻柔和悦耳得有点吓人：“我知道。你的希望很少成真，很不幸。

安吉拉没有说话。

“这样吧，就当是一个礼物。”莫伊拉愉快地说：“等……标准时区的晚上七点，查看你的邮箱，安吉拉。你会喜欢的。再见。”

 

她没等对方回应就挂了电话，脸上还带着点行粗鲁之事的懊恼。黑影又是害怕又是喜欢地瞧着奥德莱恩博士站起身走向她所处的AI显像屏幕，那感觉就像一块暖洋洋的烙铁正往胸口挨似的。

她无意识地用拇指使劲捺了捺胸骨。

“你能给我发一封加密邮件吗？”奥德莱恩博士双手背握，并足站在屏幕前，像是要主持一场晚会般彬彬有礼，面对着歪倒在靠背椅里完全不想说话的黑影问道。黑影哼了一声，翻过身去。莫伊拉语气毫无变化地又问了她一遍。黑影猛地翻过来，扬着头说：“你别告诉我你要给她写情书吧！”

“比那个还好。”莫伊拉闭上眼睛，微微点着头。“我要把……具体的时间和坐标告诉她。”

黑影一下从椅子里坐起身，来回搅着舌头，盯着莫伊拉不说话。莫伊拉神态自若地回望过来。对视了一会儿，黑影扑哧一声笑了：“你知道我一直在录音吧。”

“我知道。”

“你让我发邮件，我会保留副本的。”

“可以。”

“……等我五个小时吧。”黑影再也没法承受地切断了连接。她仰面朝天，使劲揉了一会儿太阳穴，在心里运算了几个简单的数学问题确认自己没有疯，随即开始看最早一班飞向米兰的航班还有没有座位剩下。

她买好票打车去机场时，心里为不用骇掉哪个人的座位感到良心轻松。在飞机上她半梦半醒地一直想着自己的道德水平问题，得出的结论总算十分宽慰。

 

 

2.

莫伊拉对顶着黑眼圈的来访者伸出一只友好的问候之手。黑影如猫拨水似的很快打了那手一下，闪身就进了房间。莫伊拉神色不变，只简单地左右扫视一番，旅馆二层的长廊中并没有其他人，铜质门牌冷漠地两两相对。她回身带上门，动作很轻，几乎没有声音。

黑影带着一身从廉价航班沾染到的不修边幅趴在床上，一只手抽出来悬在空中，对发亮移动的信息幕开始乱戳乱点。在她谢绝黑影造访实验室后，对方用她的名字订下了这个旅馆房间，品味成疑的室内装潢若从报复的角度来想就说得通了。但房间飘窗正对着著名的米兰大教堂，这一点足够抵消一切。莫伊拉抱臂坐在铺仿萨珊地毯的飘窗窗台上，心情颇为愉快地眺望那古老洁白的哥特建筑。

“你到底在想什么？”黑影在她身后冷不丁出声，声气接近厌恶但又不完全是，她自己也很难体会，莫伊拉的行为激起她类似免疫行为的心境，事情变得太古怪之前必须被解决掉，她的心情不自觉地变得急迫。

稀薄蓝天中的浓厚云朵慢悠悠地挂在了教堂的尖顶上。什么东西即将被刺破的预感让莫伊拉胸口稍微一痛，她缓慢抿唇考虑着，视线沉向下方，思量着回答：“这教堂让我心里落下一阵渐低渐远的和谐音律。”

黑影以“我可见识到了”的眼神瞪着莫伊拉的背影，嘲讽地连点着头，决定不理会博士的心血来潮继续说：“情人节礼物未免送得太早了一点，真的。”

“床头柜上有个储存器。把那里面的东西打包成加密邮件送到齐格勒博士那里，时间早一点也可以。”莫伊拉一手放在窗台中的小茶几上轻轻敲着，长指甲敲得松木桌面哒哒响。“就算知道整个部署，她一个人要去把信息转换成有价值的行动可有得忙呢，我们不妨对她更支持一些。”

视线渐次跌下大教堂的三组尖顶同时，她的心底产生了一个旋律。此刻那下降的旋律柔和地反复着，她的手指慢吞吞地把它敲了出来。哒--哒---哒。“我先前不小心说出口的东西足够她分析出些什么了。干脆做个好人，把筹码全丢出去吧。我不擅长这种事，小工程师。我不擅长信息工程和讨价还价。把她要的全给她，让她把我要的都给我，心怀感激，自觉受惠，要反悔也感觉低贱，往里做手脚就更不忍心了。那样对我来说很好。”

她说这话时没有回头。黑影攥着手，看出她不打算回头而懒得遮掩自己一脸惊恐，本来懒洋洋上下摆动的腿也一下掉在床面。她张开嘴，摆出一脸拿来羞辱人的刻意吃惊，却马上意识到对方根本不关心她的反应。她抿起嘴唇，被奥德莱恩博士这份惊人的愚蠢弄得胸口长毛似的发乱。

奥德莱恩博士说话慢条斯理，眼神平静，举止有礼。

嗒。

她显示出对事态的充分把握。

嘀。

莫伊拉相信安吉拉·齐格勒会基于信义的约束把自己的毕生心血交出去。

嗡！

最后一个声音嗡嗡响着，越来越响亮，到最后听起来像一口越晃越凶、几乎要脱离木架的钟。它发出的声音把早前黑影心中冰冷坚硬的畏惧震碎了，她脑袋里也开始嗡嗡作响，黑影伸手抚过自己剃得趋青的半边头顶，植进头皮的金属线路都被她心里拱动的嘲弄的快活烧得发烫。电光火石的一闪间她的心灵她的智慧猛然向下挖掘到一个奇异的深度，她从这对博士心性的一瞥中全明白了。

博士用来防备她的东西只不过是学者气浓厚的推断，把她卖了对黑影没好处，她拿不到想要的了，就是这么简单的一个逻辑。奥德莱恩用来保护自己的武器仅有他人的理性而已。

换句话说就是全无防备。奥德莱恩根本就不是她害怕的那个玩家。

这个想法在她心里酥麻麻地爬来爬去。

她的感觉没有错，她当初没过分低估别人。奥德莱恩确实是个好操控的家伙，一个纯种的科学家，摆着副绅士风度，相信荣誉和信义，从来没和人玩过这种把戏，靠聪明脑子学了点游戏的皮毛，去在那里装模做样，再加上一副好涵养就把她唬住了，突然又蠢得招人怀疑起来，她却不敢真扑上去撕咬，直到最后才发现这女人根本就是只优雅的食草动物。优雅地站在那里行礼，狮子也只能歪着头打嘀咕。

一个有着可畏犄角的猎物。

模样让人尊重，但依旧是猎物。

黑影现在嘀咕打够了。莫伊拉兀自一旁平心静气地说着“就照我说的做”，那声音落在黑影耳里却不再让她小心对待。黑影扭身把那储存器捞过来，点了几下手指就把信息提出，粗略扫了一眼。这一定是初级文件原文，时刻与路线都无法更详尽。她把这些东西一股脑塞进加密邮件里，心里甜甜的直往外溢。

她手里捏着一份货真价实的议会记录。她手里捏着一个蠢到家的议员。这手将来还有更多好东西可以抓呢。

小小的邮件图标在她的手势下等待着，微弱地莹闪着，在飘窗洒落进来的自然光中微不可察。黑影用力过猛地一按。然后她抬起头，轻快地吆了一声。

小隼啄开小鸣禽的脑壳前会唱出几个急促音符，仿佛餐前的感谢。莫伊拉转过头来时挣动了一下肩背，端庄地面朝黑影，等待着。从她的神情看，她没看穿此刻黑影心中的联想。

“发出去了。做好了。”黑影挑弄地扬起脸，露出舌尖。够了，她心里想，但快乐横冲直撞。她又抬起一只手勾了勾，瞧着莫伊拉颜色略改而笑得更过火。“但是博士，我看你要给我加薪。”

莫伊拉停了一下，放在茶几上的手抽了回来。她瞧了黑影一会儿，双手对指，慢慢压住嘴唇。读懂这动作的祈使意味，黑影摇着手指，把那已发送的邮件图标当个钥匙圈似的甩来甩去:“你什么都拿不到的。你那老同事不可能把东西给你。到时候你想想怎么说吧。原来的想法不错，我看末日铁拳也能接受。但是拿这么大一件事交换一句‘对不起’？”她嘲弄地挤挤眼，“想想叛徒的下场吧。好好想想这事儿，博士。”

莫伊拉听她说完就站起身来，黑影肩背一僵，佩在后腰的消音冲锋枪稍微往下一滑，她翻身坐起，垂手警戒。莫伊拉走到床边，低头看着黑影，黑影盘腿坐着，毫不畏缩地仰脸回视。

“叛徒和她的小助手。你会想到这件事吗？”莫伊拉的声音还是那样不徐不疾，黑影却觉得其中多了一丝示弱的味道。她心里咯咯地笑，像个小孩儿那样翻来滚去，嘴角上带出来的笑却淡淡的仿佛大权在握：“我发邮件用的可全是你的设备。信息从你的个人线路走出去的。是我加密的，没错，但你也要愿意也能做到，我的技术里没有个人签名。你以为我从威尼斯飞过来是专程看您的脸吗？”

莫伊拉缓缓眨了眨眼。黑影心里一动，刚才那句挑衅在她舌头上激起一股甜味，她伸长脖子，更近地对着莫伊拉的脸打量。漂亮眼睛。她自己的声音在心里嘀咕着，听起来却很陌生。这声音一瞬就过去了，取而代之的是一阵恶意的笑，那笑声里是说不出口的思绪。

漂亮的、优雅的草食动物，到现在还不知道自己的地位。装样子。对，还在装样子。装-样-子。

她应该被吃掉。我应该把她夺到手里。聪明的博士，以为自己知道自己在干什么。把她捏到手里收拾一下味道应该很不错。很不错，非常好，试一试来这么一下。

她用舌头熨了熨胸中泛起来的急切，换上张友好的脸对默然的莫伊拉说：“博士，我们是朋友，别这样看着我。这邮件也该寄到了，她要守信用不了一个小时。我们就在这里一起等怎么样？要是你是对的，那我们都好。要是你倒了霉，你还得指望我帮你处理麻烦。在这儿把我杀了，你走出这个房门就会后悔。”

“我没有那个打算。”莫伊拉叹了口气，开始在床旁慢慢踱步。“你不了解齐格勒。她是个荣誉感很强的人。”

黑影一下笑了。这话落在她耳朵里像一阵崩碎声，是那个巨大的食草动物那让人生畏的犄角轰然崩碎了，那动物现下光秃秃的，毫无保护地在她眼前踱步。黑影来回挪着眼珠盯视她踱来踱去，手指攥进掌心克制着。

博士的肩膀紧绷绷的。修身西装把她的形体约束得很好看，那曲线可以从肩膀一直勒到……黑影品味地抬起头，很快舐了一下上唇内侧。莫伊拉转回身，抱臂考虑自己的事情。那挽起的衣袖下的小臂如同教堂的墙壁一样白皙。不，并不完全是，右臂下端是奇异的紫青色，手背上还深深烙印着许多纹路。

亲一下怎么样？亲一下那只手，看看是不是跟死人一样冷冰冰的。黑影卷起舌头考虑起来。但现在还不是时候，博士还没死心，还在保护着自己呢。我只需要等。

黑影意识到自己的想法随着认识到博士不过是个纯种学者而愈发放肆起来了。她自觉占据优势，就开始思想轻浮。这一点倒让她低垂着头真心惭愧了几分钟。

良心挣扎的几分钟一过，她就曲起胳膊，准备发言般刻意清了清嗓子，等莫伊拉注意到她便摆出诚恳的邀请模样用力拍拍身侧。“别走来走去让我眼花了，我的博士。请和我一起休息一会儿。”

莫伊拉嗯了一声，慢吞吞地踱过来坐在床边，身体依然大部分朝着外面。黑影在她身后舒舒服服躺下，双手交叉放在腹上。“博士？”

莫伊拉回头看到她这副模样，偏头露出讶异神色。“我不是一个心理医生。”

黑影在枕头上夸张缓慢地左右拧头。“我只是有些普通问题。”

“说。”

“你做动物实验吗？”

“做。”

“用什么？老鼠？兔子？狗？”

“最近用兔子。你想问什么？”莫伊拉坐在床沿，扭身朝向黑影。“想玩看病游戏？”

“请满足你的情报协助者对科学家的好奇心吧。她是一个在贫民窟长大的孩子，只有向往，没有机会。”黑影交握双手按在嘴唇上，眨巴着眼请求。“反正我们现在也只能等。”

她把房间中的沉默当作默许，心安理得地继续：“你会折磨你的兔子们吗？”

“什么？”莫伊拉问。她的表情明确表达出了她不需要黑影重复一遍。黑影撅起嘴唇，用小女孩请求糖果的口吻一气问下去：“医生，你会热衷于虐待你的兔子吗，看它尖叫、掉毛、在笼子里压力大得吃不下饭只能咬自己的腿也不管，但谁要是欺负你的兔子你就会把他切成小块，你会这样做吗？”

她把眼睛里的星星捧到莫伊拉眼前。而莫伊拉的表情就像看到实验用的兔子突然说话一样。她内心对回答这种问题挣扎了一下，但是黑影还在热切地盯着她。“我是个科学家，不是个恋兽癖施虐狂。”

“你可以同时是啊。”

“我是个受过训练的实验者，对实验用动物的处理都合乎规范。”莫伊拉打量黑影的目光让她觉得浑身凉飕飕的，她缩了缩脖子，但依然勇敢地举起一只手：“你真是一个无聊的科学家。”

莫伊拉抬起下巴。黑影内心“嘿”了一声，期待着。

“我不知道你在哪儿看到这种‘变态医生’形象的。不管是什么，把那玩意儿丢掉，给自己培养点真正的品味。”莫伊拉说，抱起手臂敲打肘弯。“这话我好像以前说过。看来凡是需要我说这话的人都注定不会听啊。”她略带怀念地笑了一下，“麦克雷现在依然会把迪士尼乐园当成陶冶情操的地方，我能肯定。”

“你想念之前的生活吗？”黑影突然问道。

“奥古迪姆是我遇到的最好的赞助人。”莫伊拉的笑容更深了。“所以是，不。”

“我怀疑你今天之后还会不会这么想。我在那之后从不跟他一起走过拱桥。”

“形式主义。”

“自我提醒。自我提醒别在他眼皮底下耍小动作。不过你这个不能叫小动作，博士。”

莫伊拉正要说话，黑影的手臂上响起一声细小的“叮”声，是她方才设定的特别收件人提示。一个邮件图标随之亮起。

房间中淡淡的快活味儿一下被冲走了。莫伊拉望向那个微微闪烁的图标。黑影舔了舔上唇，想要说句俏皮话，最后却只咂了咂嘴。她伸出手一抹把邮件展开。

空白电子幕朝向她们打开。

黑影一拧头，听到自己颈椎咯吱作响。她需要休息。放松，休息，找点乐子吧，把猎物揽到掌里来。她揉着脖子，用余光注意莫伊拉伸出手抚摸她已经映射在床单的空白邮件。

来自安吉拉·齐格勒，片尘不染，皎洁无暇，连句“对不起”之类的污点都无，就如同她的高洁品格。天，黑影简直想认识一下这个女人了，她心里有个小啦啦队正为齐格勒博士激情挥洒汗水。

“我该想到的。”莫伊拉的声音听起来遗憾中又有些眷恋，“安吉会给我，但安吉拉不会。”她站起来面向窗户，双手插兜站得笔直，看着不怎么沮丧。“看来我也要奉行‘形式主义’了。”

“有我在就不用。”

莫伊拉转过身。

她甫一转身就被拽得弯下腰去，黑影坐在床边，探手拽住她的领带往下拉，把那张还在微笑的脸拉到眼前。“怎么说，博士？我是不是可以提加薪的事情了？”

“说来听听。”

那双异色瞳里没有一丝慌乱，黑影心中猛然掠过某种挤压般的不安。但头顶流血的鹿的形象逐渐占据了她的脑海，她胸中重新笃定，笃定博弈已经结束，博士已经永远失去她的筹码，她得指望自己还想要窥听议会的秘密，指望自己对那不久之后注定失败的突袭闭口不言。奥德莱恩和她那冷酷武勇的赞助人之间就只剩黑影的善意作缓冲。

她的冷静只不过是讨价还价的手段。本能的抵抗。

“你根本就只是受不了生物武器袭击吧。”黑影懒洋洋地用手指卷起莫伊拉的深紫色缎子领带，后者的吐息因之分毫渐近。“搞个名头让你的老情人拿去，去，拯救世界吧！是不是这样？”

“你高估了我的道德水平，以及与旧同事之间的融洽关系。”莫伊拉毫不反抗地躬身面向黑影，同时贴心地尽量小声说道。尽管如此，她温暖的呼吸还是随词句一同吹拂在黑影面颊上。黑影眯起眼睛。

“那你是被骗了。被骗了是什么感觉？”

“感觉像用有价无市的消息换了张白纸。”

“送那消息时你还贷了款呢。”

“我看我应该能偿清，如果你允许我自由行动的话。”领带已经在莫伊拉脖子上绞紧了。再没有靠近的余地，她们的鼻尖已约莫感到彼此。“如果你在这个房间里绞死我，你也会感到后悔的。”

黑影短暂地挪开了视线，投向莫伊拉头颅右侧的窗外，纯正暴烈的蓝色天幕永远大度地承受着米兰教堂狂妄的刺击，它流出的一滴血此刻就在莫伊拉的右眼中。这是个浪漫的城市，适合高贵的狩猎运动。

千百个想法在黑影心头追逐奔流如电路闪烁。按照她一贯的冒险精神，黑影毫不犹豫地向其中最明亮、最炽热的那个伸出手去。

“我想先收取一点利息。”

她把这句低语送进了莫伊拉的唇间。她随即松开拽着领带的手让莫伊拉呼吸因为她立刻就要急需氧气了，她快活地笑着，在顺从的莫伊拉身上夺取狩猎的快感，她把她推倒在旅馆那张四脚雕成兽爪的床上，莫伊拉笑了起来。她说怎么啦，你对要发生的事情没有预感吗，还是说你不满意这样的安排？莫伊拉低头看她又撕又咬地破坏自己的衬衫，偶尔牙齿咬到扣子咯嘣一响，以学者那种隐含傲慢的语气说道我今年四十五岁，不是十五岁，不需要在性爱中夺取主动来肯定自我。黑影把她翻过来的时候假装恼怒地说你这是在讽刺我没有离开青春期吗？言语化为报复，她从莫伊拉右侧白而嶙峋的肩胛一路咬到脚踵，留下毫不爱怜的印痕，像你突然半边长了天花，黑影骑着她，双手撑在她腰窝上评价道，莫伊拉卧在自己的臂弯里为这个笑了。那笑声醇厚得像虎的叹息。

黑影接着咬脱自己的手套，去摸莫伊拉的手。那只右手粗糙冰冷，如结晶雪团，或者说死人的手，黑影心花怒放。她拉起那只手亲了一大口，伸出舌头细细舐过手背上的纹路，莫伊拉植入体内的生化杀伤能量传导线路，那让黑影越看越亲切，她的舌尖勾着每一根青筋恋恋不舍，莫伊拉被她落下的头发搔得脊背发痒，她试着抽动身体，黑影推着她的肩背让她跪坐起来，手撑着床头墙壁，于是莫伊拉好似白鲸般狭长的脊背终于完完全全落在她眼里。

那一头红发落在这个白色的身躯上又是另一种刺激。黑影脱了衣服，胸口贴上莫伊拉的脊背，手从她根根分明的肋骨向上摸索。掌心托上乳房时，她想到意大利冰激凌，细腻、柔软、甜蜜冰冷地滑过舌尖，一粒坚果在她手里热而鼓胀。莫伊拉送出气声，年长者得体的恭维，黑影不得不承认她受用了，并自觉必须回报。

在莫伊拉苍白的后颈上方黑影卷起了舌头。“甜。”她咕哝，再次舔舐。甜得就像伤口，她舔过莫伊拉完好无损的皮肤，甜的感觉是汩汩流血的伤口落在饥饿的觅食者舌尖。在这温暖发红的的时间里黑影心中异常敏锐地考虑着关于优势地位和心理控制的事，并不学术，是她不自觉实践中交织的暗色纹理，技巧和把戏，性和掌控，黑影走着神，低笑声在莫伊拉的皮肤上轻颤。开玩笑，我也已经快三十岁了，博士，你要和我谈论年龄的话。性对我来说可不是一罐填塞颅腔的胶水。

这思绪让她快乐且得意。黑影朝向莫伊拉的后颈呵气，看莫伊拉细细的汗毛怎样竖起来。“你好冷。”

“你冻僵了？”莫伊拉转回头来，笑容如烤融的水果冻滑过嘴角，甜滑得不像明知自己正被人享用。“严重冻伤者会误认为雪是温暖的而将它们竭力拥向怀中。”

“你应该祈祷我今天不要死。”黑影分出一只手抚摸莫伊拉的大腿，用掌根揉搓，在她叹息时舔上她的后颈。“留着我对你还有很多用处呢，博士。”她的低语在莫伊拉耳中变得潮湿粘腻。

奥德莱恩博士温顺地含住了黑影伸来的手指。黑影很受鼓励，她把她翻过来面向自己，她微微起伏的胸脯和腰腹都向她展开，无害而诱人。但她此刻顾不上俯下头品尝。

她专心端详那张她总有点害怕其高深莫测的脸。莫伊拉微笑着，舌尖在薄薄的嘴唇间短暂流露，异色的眼睛绵软温驯，蓄起半轮雾气，如一只春天溪水旁的鹿回头张望。于是黑影毫不犹豫地亲了下去，嘴唇尝到嘴唇，舌头尝到舌头，心里尝到狩猎之人永恒的快乐。

 

离开米兰时黑影的心情就像是巨龙离开它的财宝洞那般依依不舍。但关于前景的振奋希望鼓励着她，激励着她加班工作。

给末日铁拳的匿名邮件在她的个人设施没电之前总算是准备妥当了。

她把这宝贵的信息送进自己的加密档，设定好自动发送的条件，便舒舒服服地坐在宽敞的座椅中打起了盹，任凭车窗外平庸无奇的景致匆匆流逝。

 

 

3.

满面通红的手风琴手跺着脚板代替小鼓，用扯开胸膛的力度拉合风箱，他摇头晃脑得颇为动情，身边的吉他手却表情平淡，像掸走灰尘般散漫地扫着弦。一个靠在酒馆后门的男人嘀咕道那吉他手一定是个外地人，血管里缺乏斗牛士的热情，他边说边献殷勤地用眼色寻求旁边女士的附和，黑影敷衍地嗯了两声，一肘拒开他，顺便带上了门。远方一抹微明的紫光彻底消失于这座马德里深巷中的小酒馆外。

到如今还提供手工音乐的地方可不多，提供真人舞蹈的更少。尽管这地方看起来油腻腻，后门处闻起来又有些松烟气，黑影却并没有因此质疑选择它的人的品味。

小乐队前面是个圆形舞台，穿红裙的女舞者正激烈地扬起裙摆，穿黑色紧身服的男舞者眼神热切地展开胸膛应了上去，模仿着斗牛士愚弄野兽的佯攻。舞台下的人群嘈嘈地叫好着、痛饮着、咀嚼着裹火腿的脆面包片，在无数张桌子上磨蹭着肩膀和臂膊。

除了一张桌子。

黑影很快找到了她的目标。那个人在一片意乱情迷的吵闹中安静地摩挲酒杯，扬起脸欣赏男女舞者在木质台面踏出的响亮舞步。

她线条分明的侧脸在热烘烘的空气里给人一种目视大理石雕塑般的凉爽。黑影翻起手腕看了看时间，黑爪的轰炸机此刻正滑过跑道，如果一切都恰到好处。前守望先锋的特工们若想阻止它们，那最好的时机已经来临。袭击信息回传到黑影手中不会超过一小时，她有耐心等。方才那喝得半醉的男人绕过她，跌开门出去了，他在外面吐得稀里哗啦的声音丝毫没有影响黑影愉快的心情。

在她把黑爪受挫的消息带给博士之前，她决定做件好事，克制一下添乱的冲动，多欣赏一会儿博士专注的神色。

奥德莱恩交握双手抵在嘴唇上，视线追逐着女性舞者的红色裙摆，脖颈的肌肉轻微起伏。黑影低头看了看自己今天的装扮。

没有光学迷彩服的保护，她总感到冷飕飕地不安。但事实上她的皮肤很好地被浅紫色的格子小西装覆盖着，并没有暴露在什么人充满敌意的目光中。

男舞者夸张地甩出舞步，炯炯逼视他的舞伴，女舞者扬首后退，目光却放射出肉食的挑衅。短暂的停顿后双方猛然伸出臂肘交接。台下的观众鼓掌拍打出节奏应和舞者们踏出的步伐。黑影注意到博士蜷起一只手轻敲掌心。这可能是她对周围的热情所表达的尊重。

又或者她确实是动情地欣赏着呢。黑影尽量不引人注目地打开一小块电子屏幕，浏览舞者们的个人主页。网站的背景是一个明显更高级的剧院，一个有着更好的地板和灯光，以及猩红天鹅绒帷幕的舞台。

过去的辉煌岁月如今沦落到在酒馆里取悦灌了至少三品脱红酒的醉醺醺的眼睛们。黑影抱起手臂，有些好笑地望向博士端正的身形。她的坐姿与神态仿佛一位歌剧院中的正装绅士。“永远都是老派头。”她自言自语，低语渗入人群的喧哗。

酒馆颇有情调地采用了复古照明，仿中世纪的吊链烛灯在声浪中轻轻摇曳着，特种灯泡将仿制火光洒向博士的一头红发。黑影很确定像博士这样的人不会——等等。那向后梳起的一头红发……黑影脑中迅速掠过莫伊拉模糊的形象，在覆盖着蒸汽的粗糙镜面前博士以五指向后梳理头发，指间结满发蜡。黑影不禁哑然。你确实这么做，不是吗？她咬唇关住一群活蹦乱跳的咯咯笑。 奥德莱恩博士早上起来整理她的发型。黑影低下头当作遮掩，这简单的事实让她感到最不可思议的滑稽，讲给死神听他会怎么样，黑影咬住自己的手背吞下笑声，片刻后她终于足够平静，便舔去手背上的齿痕抬起头来。

这一连串动作让旁边柜台后正一个个甩干酒杯残水的酒杯停了手。他停了手，双臂向后撑在柜台上摆出轻松的姿势，目光递来一股毫不收束的热度，那淡啤酒色的眼睛，黑影抬眼挑眉，将朦胧眼神送向他的狮头鼻子——一种伪造出深情刻骨实际却不屑于目光接触的伎俩——在他噙着虎牙的笑容前收回舔舐手背的舌头，略感心绪飞扬。锋锐的笑容，她喜欢，意味明确的笑容，和她之前与片刻后要应对的笑容如此迥异，仿佛手握寿司之间穿插的粉色嫩姜。她也许用得上一点心情调节呢。

浅半杯红棕色的雪利酒被推到了柜台末端。黑影踱过去，用手背还微微湿亮的那只手去摸郁金香杯，视线却抓住博士不放，没注意身边男人眼中起的变化。她现在站在博士后方，没法看到那张脸上的表情。但是博士半遮着红色短发的白色脖颈也是不错的风景，并且这风景和酒馆空气的热度让她察觉到自己舌头上的感觉是什么了。黑影回味地舔舐上腭，耳边似乎还能听到博士柔软的喃喃。

 

手风琴手有些神经质地朝前压着身子，咕哝着加快了节奏。吉他手低头看了好几次和弦。小号手在他们身后洋洋得意地左右摇晃。斗牛舞曲进行到了高潮。男女舞者携手贴面向观众表现斗兽的胶着，忽然的一个分开，男性的舞者张开臂膊作出迎接的姿态，在激烈伸展的动作中展示斗牛士所具有的腰胯力量，女性舞者急促地跺出那危险运动蕴含的全部热情。口哨声如鲜花般被纷纷丢向舞台，女舞者旋转着，旋转着，旋转着她倏然立定，踩住乐曲短暂的空白，观众们屏住呼吸，男舞者快步上前将她揽入怀中，一个舒展的姿势中他们对视，对视，一切缓缓凝滞。演出结束。

掌声和快活的欢呼轰然涌起。博士颇具风度地举高手臂抚掌，黑影坐在柜前，手捧大酒杯远望着。她啜饮一口雪利酒，咽下这热烈的安达卢西亚阳光。只一口，只一口你就会爱上。酒保向她摊开一只手。那手在掌心有个小而深的菱形伤疤，黑影了然于心。

爱上什么？她很觉舒畅地说回西班牙语，抬手梳理自己的头发。手掌中的玻璃杯很凉，但她身上某些地方开始发热，仿佛形体正在她的心情影响下融化。舌面被酒液抚过的地方有些刺痛，之前那种质感更强烈地提示着她。

我不该在办事前喝这个。粗糙的悔意在她发热的胸口一蹭便渐次熔化。她垂下眼帘，执意以矫饰的用情目光拂拭酒保年轻的脸，更多疤痕逐一展现，在颧骨下方平行，在脖颈半隐半现，黑影开口时几乎要被自己声线中那份柔情入骨逗笑，爱上你吗？我不愿意，我不会在一片自己不了解的土地爱上一个死里逃生的男人，不是因为危险，是因为不够危险……酒保摆出用以调情的轻快姿态一扫而空，他握着双拳直起身，更多悔意在黑影胸中熔为炉渣，戏剧性，无论如何也没法摆脱这弱点，天性和酒精，没法克制的表演冲动。天啊我就是没法拒绝夸张和戏谑。黑影望向他，转了最真诚正式的语气低声道，今天我另有所爱。但这酒真不错，请再给我来半杯。

小姐……

那男人看上去估不准她打的什么主意，却已经相信她并无恶意。他倒比他看起来的要更天真，黑影几乎要感到内疚。请算到那边那位女士的账上。她伸手很快地指了一下博士蒙着黑色风衣的、笔直的脊背。

你们认识吗？他被正事拽回注意力，露出怀疑神色。我可没法随便就挂账。

你会看到的。黑影伸出手掌，指缝间漏出他不解却期待的表情。她伸手覆上他的淡金眼睛，她在这个人身上唯二喜欢的部分，把它遮掩起来好忍心对他不好。她手上加力把那个狮头鼻子压在掌心，因突然触发的联想深深一笑。他在她掌下盲目而畏缩地唔了一声。

你马上就会看到。黑影安慰道，抬起嘴唇亲吻自己的手背，另一只手取过酒保手边的茶色阔肚瓶，不作声地把那珍贵的葡萄酒往自己的杯子里狠倾。

 

乐队换了个吉他手上去。其他人坐在角落里休息着。新的吉他手习惯性地调了几下单音，开始弹起一段轻快的前奏，预告接下来的表演将是没有那么对抗的单人佛拉明哥。博士不是很感兴趣地挪开了视线，向周围随意看了看。在她视线所及不远处，黑影垂下头回避着。她不想破坏戏剧的惊喜。

博士的笑容淡淡的，对即将发生的事全无考虑般轻松地摊开手臂。桌面上所剩无几的小食拼盘显示她胃口良好，完全没有为什么事情烦扰得吃不下东西。

她的状态和黑影最好的想象差得有点多。黑影想看到她强自镇定，怀揣着焦虑像揣着一只不安分的小野猫。她喜欢欣赏那些被她捏住命脉的人的神情，这是她身上最接近品味的爱好。

她可鉴赏过很多种呢。大部分都不值一提，有些是真正的精彩，是值得被描述和描绘的心灵展示，只可惜她没法说服他们拍个照留念一下。黑影遗憾地叹了口气。

她喜欢不俗的反应，但不是这种。不是这种什么事情都没发生过，没有被欺骗，勒索，完全没有被夺取过优势般的漫不经心。受害者的过分镇定反而会催发加害者的怒火，为了重新展示实际控制他们的行为便失去明智。但这不是黑影的作风。她并不生气。要做这种交易，做这种客户难免在你面前大怒咆哮、威胁诅咒的风险交易，你总得心平气和。她一向对自己的气量颇为自豪。

问题只是发自狡猾天性的本能疑惑仍不时反抗着她。黑影又喝了一口，嘴唇抿着玻璃杯边缘留下浅浅的绛色唇印。再次注意到博士的桌子上也放有酒杯让她轻松，下一口因此稍微过了点头，她含着一大口酒犹豫两秒，还是咽了下去。行了，可以了，再喝下去我就要真的变蠢了，她和自己讨价还价，办完事再喝。

她自己同意了。掩盖在衣物下的植入式传信装置赞同般响了一声，黑影收起被自己的自言自语幽默到的笑，挽起袖子打开电子屏幕。舞台上开始了下一轮表演，人群的视线重又汇聚。她稍微往后退了两步，开始低头查看。

 

大半个世纪前，当时美国最负盛名的小提琴家配合参与了一场社会实验。他被安排在地铁站中，以一把足够匹配他地位的斯特拉迪瓦里名作舒展他那昂贵而完美的技艺。那天他从行人手中得到的全部赞赏大约是他一张个人演奏会后排门票的六分之一。

当莫伊拉初次听闻名演奏家的这件逸事时，她就在自己心里安排好了长久的警醒。对真正的美毫无鉴赏力是种耻辱，只因从众性而真情流露、自我感动则让人恐惧。她在这种惴惴不安中度过了少年时代，发展着自己的艺术观，培养着自己的欣赏能力，到最后她的心灵趋于成熟，对自己的品味终于再无怀疑。

一旦摆脱了自我怀疑，对美的感受便会更加自由而敏锐。事实上，莫伊拉此刻并不知道那两位正在幕后擦拭汗湿身体的演员的“光辉岁月”。作为献身于科学的人，她可没多少机会坐在各国建筑风格迥异的歌剧院中体会众多伟大心灵中形成的艺术，为出色的表演者献上掌声并感谢性地记住他们的名字和面孔。她在这里所做的只是注意和观察，单纯地被舞者间热烈的拮抗所吸引并最后心旌摇动。

相当单纯。

如果她即将面对的事情也能这么单纯就好了。

方才的表演和脑海中的一些事情一并让她感到饥饿。一般来说，出于健康方面的考虑，她很少食用加工肉类但……她那被酒精稍稍影响的大脑不失条理地考虑着，得出的结论是少许放纵有益于长久的心理健康。

她作出结论，便心安理得地抬起手为自己要求了一大盘橡实火腿，两串腌黑橄榄，一切条本地产的干酪，一碟番茄冷汤，以及半根热乎乎的长棍面包。收走点单的使者片刻后便端菜回来，莫伊拉低头摩挲酒杯，那侍者伸手往她手背上一刮，过于逾矩——她抬起脸，没什么情绪地呼了口气。穿浅紫色格子西装的黑影把半途接过的长条盘布在桌上，一坐下就抓过一条薄而油亮、红白交融的火腿片送进嘴里。“好吃。”她坐下来，舔舔手指，望向小藤篮里的面包。“就是有点咸。”

“注意举止。”莫伊拉说，又要了一条面包和一盘炸鱿鱼圈。黑影把自己那半杯酒放在一边，听话地，注意举止地，用眼神向莫伊拉寻求允许。莫伊拉点点头。黑影无声比划着“耶”了一下，抓过篮子中的面包，想了想又端过冷汤，这才高兴地把面包撕成小块扔进去。莫伊拉瞧她一眼，起身去拿了另一副餐具过来。“贴心。”黑影拿过勺子，丁丁玲玲地在浅汤碟里搅动。莫伊拉点点头算是接受感谢。“你要用什么回报我？”她用下巴朝堆满食物的桌面示意。“希望是个好消息。”

黑影埋下头专心吃东西。莫伊拉向后仰靠椅背，不再关注她而望向舞台。她并不关心黑影究竟是饿了还是在试探她的耐心。相比之下，佛拉明哥舞更能引起她的注意。

 

表演间隔的休息时间结束了。另一个女性舞者神态庄重地拾步上前，向观众们提裙行礼。口哨声又响了几下，莫伊拉并握双手抵着下巴，等待着。虽然在方才的表演过后，她觉得自己已接近了今日情绪的高峰，没法再专心观看什么了，但黑影的吃相更没欣赏价值。莫伊拉短暂地瞥了一眼，将视线转回舞台。

女舞者提起裙摆，鞋跟在地板上磕出一段明快节奏。有趣，不错，莫伊拉礼貌地迎接舞者洒向观众的眼神交流，心里已经在想别的事情。

她注意到黑影在自己眼前大摇大摆地占据她的空间，她的食物，甚至是她的身体。她那副自以为莫伊拉在忍气吞声的得意劲儿是多么有趣！那张年轻——在莫伊拉看来——年轻的脸上写满不可一世的聪明，挤眉弄眼地享受着别人忍住怒火和她说话，把这个当成乐子不肯放手，就像只自恃灵活的猫拍打不愿浪费毒液的蛇玩。心存疑虑时就远远观望，连社交礼仪允许的肢体接触都拒绝，可自认占据优势时就肆意妄为，对接触也过分热衷，甚至点着别人的鼻子叫他们别忘记这份屈辱。

非常小聪明的做法。也许不是有意，但她显然在惹毛人上有些天赋。

总有天会有个不按常理的家伙把她“BOOP!”时的手指咬断。

莫伊拉想到这里，颇为温和地对正咬腌橄榄串的黑影露出笑意。

黑影很快又把橄榄吐在盘子外面，厌恶地咕哝着，舀起一勺面包汤塞进嘴里。莫伊拉对她在吃东西时一闪而过的孩子气稍微产生了点兴趣。“我以为你的生活经历教会了你不要浪费食物。”

黑影头也没抬：“我的生活经历教会我生命短暂，不要把有限的生命浪费在自己不喜欢吃的东西上。” 

“有道理。”莫伊拉赞同道。“Epicurean，很适合你。”

黑影舔净指头，打开搜索引擎，片刻后她了然于心。“我有别的追求，说来还和你有相通之处呢，博士。别对我评价这么低。”

“自然科学的真相和社会运转的真相之间差别巨大。”

黑影把最后一点稠稠的面包汤喝完，放下勺子，满足地擦了擦嘴，长舒了一口气。“真的吗？我们真的要把时间花在讨论这事儿上吗？”

乐队那没完没了重复的帕索多布舞曲已经开始让她厌倦。莫伊拉叹了口气，算是婉转的屈服。“那就告诉我吧。”她说，伸出一只手拭落黑影腮边的食物残渣，在餐巾上揩了揩手。黑影身上一颤。“别。”她打量着莫伊拉，随即对博士可能的善意一闪失去兴趣。“这事儿说来太有趣。他们——你的老同事加行侠仗义二人组——他们搭上了条线，搞来了一架‘擎天’战斗机。”

周围人群的嘈杂在莫伊拉耳中迅速褪色。“我就知道莫里森没死。”

黑影眯起眼看她，意识到自己没来得及遮掩表情而声调刻意：“你说什么？”

“只有他们的老上司有这个本事。一架‘擎天’战斗机，哈！时间往回倒一下，加布里尔会对这个后手安排竖起大拇指。起降场在什么范围？”

“不清楚，他们中途加过油。看来前世界维和组织的能量还不小。”黑影轻甩了一下头。她那半边头发总遮眼睛，打发胶又太麻烦。她有点羡慕地盯着博士的短发瞧。

莫伊拉对她突然热切的眼神歪了歪头。她考虑着黑影脑袋里可能有的小算盘，觉得有意思。“怎么？我不会回去的。你考虑别人吧。”

黑影一把将头发往后梳，手扶着脑袋回答：“我没有在想那个。你打断我了。我说到……对，‘擎天’战斗机，驾驶员自然是他们的王牌。猎空，这绰号听着就让人明白是怎么回事儿。够厉害，在半空把三架轰炸机都打下来了。你那个，”她突然探近莫伊拉，“你那个病毒是不是对猩猩没用啊？他们拉了隔离区，但是让猩猩进去了。”

莫伊拉点头。“出色。”

 

她看见黑影贴近的脸上短暂地浮出迷惑。莫伊拉不动声色地拿起黑影那半杯酒喝了一口，等待着。黑影看上去像是梗了一下，又忘词了一下，不知道该怎么说又四下张望了一下，她坐回去，手放在桌面上敲打，才终于能问出口：“三架‘逆戟鲸’轰炸机！因为你一句话就没了，你一句‘出色’就概括了？”

“没错。如果你有影像我想看一下。”

“友情奉送到此为止。”黑影摆出禁止的手势。“这影像就算卖给新闻电视台也能值个十几万，如果连着前因后果一起送给末日铁拳的话……”她跃跃欲试地瞧向莫伊拉。“来，博士，为世界上最出色的科研工作者的生命开个价。”

莫伊拉回头找了一下新声音的来源。新上台的男性舞者熟练地打着响指扭动身体，随音乐拍腿跺脚，炫示对节奏的掌控。他昂扬地一甩头，向观众摆出邀请的姿态。换上来的吉他手过分卖力，人群喜悦地拍打着木头桌面发出扑扑的声响，应和着参与着这热情的舞蹈。

莫伊拉的心里却再次流过了米兰教堂带给她的节奏：逐渐下降的合缓的旋律。尾声的旋律。

 

马德里酒馆米色墙壁上的小窗户内嵌四等分夜色，在室内火光中发白。侍者端着一大盘被橄榄油染黄的加泰罗尼亚吐司走过，莫伊拉闻到蒜和欧芹的烤制香味。她转回身，愉快地说：“不。”

她丝毫没考虑逊谢黑影那个”最出色“的说辞。

沉默。莫伊拉从黑影的表情中明白她不用再说一遍。她从善如流。在对方的沉默中，她想到那个关于兔子的问题，黑影读懂了她的表情，但依然一股脑说了下去。她喜欢看人们暗自不高兴的样子，那对黑影来说是没法拒绝的乐趣。

或许自己让她失望太多次了，这才激起她的报复心理。莫伊拉心下梳理。但那件事是无需解释的：她以科研工作者的现实和诚实审视自己，看到的满是疲惫，心力交瘁，在假期中得到不合理的加班，身为学者却卷进议会派系纷争。马克西米安迎回了阿坎，却狡猾地两头下注，风险交易中最常见的对冲操作，可麻烦就从这里开始。黑爪智械派的领导者可以不顾忌对人类社会的毁灭影响而设计释放烈性传染病，而为了让人性更强壮而不是更衰灭，也为了一劳永逸地独占统治地位，断绝中间派的投机想法，阿坎不得不采用一些非常手段，哪怕他个人不便出面，也总会有人帮助他把那智械拟定的计划细节传达给专业人员——从这个角度上看前守望特工没有得到世人的信任却得到了来自黑爪高层的全然托付，过于讽刺——让那智械承受严重的威信打击再也无力和阿坎抗衡。

她要怎么解释，她有什么兴趣解释，她从何开始解释，不是她对黑影有个人恩怨，只是公务找上了她，而黑影又恰好跳出来提供了一个绝妙的机会，一切恰到好处而已。

这一番周折光是回顾就让莫伊拉身心俱疲，为健康考虑她也不得不去应用一些特殊的解压方式，平常无暇接触的那种。

比如性。从结果来看黑影算个不错的床伴。当然，她事先也了解过她的身体状况。当个医生的好处之一就包括信息优势。

 

嘀嘀嗒嗒的操作音在莫伊拉耳中响得不可思议地快，她回过神来，注视黑影迅捷如炫耀的手势。“你不问我第二遍吗？不再试一下吗？”她有些好心地问。

“我尊重你的求死意志，博士。我清楚地知道，你是一个清楚地知道自己在做什么的人。”黑影的声音冷静得不像她刚才评判的那个人。莫伊拉的心里产生了新的认识，她对此感到轻微的愉快。尊重和克制，这都是莫伊拉欣赏的品质。没有喋喋不休，没有难以置信的表情，没有夸张的动作，没有怀疑和心软。黑影正干脆利落地把她往末日铁拳的手心里送。

她心里一时有点过于忘形。她听到自己声音的时候意识到这一点，却来不及收回。“你在我眼前这样做时不担忧自己的人身安全。”

“实话是，博士，”黑影抬起头，双眼闪过一抹残虐神色。莫伊拉稍微向前倾身，试图更仔细地看，黑影却迅速平静下来，所有情绪霎时坠下台面，只留一片光滑，莫伊拉一时感到近乎无措的陌生，奇异而快乐，她打不定主意，黑影脱出了她思维的囚笼。“实话是，我想把你那张脸撕下来。我受够你那副表情了，奥德莱恩，我现在就想看看你到底能怎么办。让我们看看你在末日铁拳眼前是不是还能有这副漫不经心的样子。猫鼠游戏结束，我现在就要结果。”

莫伊拉抚过自己的面庞，那里只有一种她习以为常的介于茫然和轻视之间的神情。“我没觉得这脸有什么特殊的。”

黑影迅速举起一根手指表示打断噤声，自己有电话要接，尽管这在吵闹的小酒馆里毫无必要，对黑影的电子耳蜗而言毫无需要，充其量只是在展示蔑然。莫伊拉宽容了这一任性妄为，甚至避过头以示对隐私的尊重。

对，是我。黑影却大声用英语应话，这让周围几桌本地的客人投来稀疏迷糊的好奇眼神。不。我不知道你在说什么。她的嗓音一下从宣判死刑那个调上转跌了下来。莫伊拉偏头闭眼，在一片嘈杂中留意着她的声音，双手放在膝盖上没有动。

……不。我不知道那是什么。真的。我在外面有很多事情有忙，你之前交给我的那件事已经有结果了，你要听听吗？

 

哒。第一个降下的塔尖。

 

这不可能……我能问问你为什么这么肯定吗？

 

哒—第二个。音律在莫伊拉一片黑暗的心中缓缓流下。

 

好吧。就按你说的做，老大。

 

哒——尾声的旋律远去了。

 

莫伊拉依然闭着眼睛。她贯彻礼节。但旁边那个人显然不在乎这些，她粗鲁地抓过莫伊拉的脸把她掰向一副克制着疑惑愤怒的面孔：“为什么？”

“现在轮到你要求友情奉送了？”在这个节点，莫伊拉的注意力却转到了黑影手腕上撒发出的香膏味道上。没有抹匀的浓烈青色花果香过于刺鼻，莫伊拉隐约察觉疼痛开始在太阳穴轻跳，上帝啊看看现在的年轻人。她在黑影的双手间停住呼吸，“我不赞赏这种交朋友的方式。”

黑影丢开手，抱臂搁在桌面上怨恨地盯视她。莫伊拉理顺呼吸——酒馆中火腿和面包的香味显得如此自然而美味——她再次深吸，以醇美的食物气息刷过被香膏味荼毒的鼻腔，这才说：“你认为诡计的剖白在生活中是必要的吗？脱离开文艺作品情节的必然需要，我此时此刻有什么必要向你解释？以及，这不是个反问句。我在等你的回答。”

黑影的表情在她眼前变幻，神奇得像加速的天空摄影。莫伊拉饶有兴致地在内心解读。她压抑了瞬间的勃然大怒，因为她意识到这个游戏里没有愤怒的位置。聪明。聪明的女孩儿。

黑影，在贫民窟里讨生活长大的孩子，学习全为了生存，对品味一无所知的女孩儿，对文艺理论的了解仅限于几本书的名字，对戏剧的看法只停留在本能的年轻人。她想要回答这个问题，她在内心搜索着任何可能的帮助。最后是她培养出的近似品味的爱好痛苦地浮现在脑海中。

“……因为剖白自己精妙的手段，向失败者炫示自己的能力优越，是整个游戏中最快乐的部分。”威胁、勒索、恐吓有权有势的家伙的快乐，用他们不了解的东西击打他们的软肋，看见他们种种神色的快乐。这是任何玩家都没法拒绝的快乐。黑影说出口时对这答案充满愤恨的信心。

“说得好。”莫伊拉很有风度地轻声抚掌。“如果我是你，我就会把一切告诉你。”

 

“但我不认同享乐主义。”

 

“……该死的！”黑影再也没法忍受地一推桌子站起身来，比她的起身更快莫伊拉突出右手扼住她，将她扼于一股猛然迸发的残忍中向下拉低。意识到攻击袭来的瞬间黑影心中闪过的却是博士全副武装的样子，她那副重行头见鬼的她不是个柔弱的学者她是——没有更多氧气去想，残酷的钳制中黑影集中精神尝试发动传送信标，她早早布置在酒馆外，什么样的掮客会全无准备地和她准备宰杀的困兽待在一起？那准备却被扼死在黑影不曾料到的野蛮中，她完全不曾预料到博士竟然会动手，一个正在吃马拉加沙拉的男人抬起头，醉眼惺忪见女士们脸贴脸地行止亲呢还起哄地吆了一声，黑影呃着用手去推去抓，莫伊拉扼住她的那只手粗糙冰冷，冰冷和死亡，她无力思考，一切滑入昏黑，那手却安慰地松了一些，拉了她一把，让她不至于窒息昏厥，却不至于完全放开，只给了她些许呼吸些许意识，黑影这才感觉到脸上烧得发疼，莫伊拉的声气轻而缓慢，透露出刻意的折磨：“你以为你在圣彼得堡做的事情没有人知道。你自以为比所有人都聪明。你觉得雷耶斯是个傻瓜，你觉得阿坎是个脑子里只有战争战斗的狂人，你觉得我是个不谙世事的学者。 你以为教训不会落到你头上，现在一切不是很清楚了吗?你向我寻求答案却觉得可以利用我的无知，多么自相矛盾，现在你感受到了。你知道信息不对称的力量你也熟练地使用它，最后却栽倒在这么件简单的事上。你知道为什么吗？“

喉间的窒迫痛楚一时也无法将狂怒从黑影脑海中榨干。她在钳制中艰难呼吸着，再次集中精神在传送信标上，别把她开关打开，死神鬼魅的嗓音在她脑海中二度失真，别把她开关打开。该死该死该死可她无法克制地不断想到这个。她没法集中可必须集中，她必须得逃走。

出于对这份顽固的尊重也出于对传送干预场的信心，莫伊拉凝视着脸色难看的黑影，默许了她的一再尝试。她直等到黑影最终浮出一脸行将溺毙的绝望神情时才再度开口。“你很聪明但缺乏经验。缺乏经验，缺乏对别人的尊重。你的兴奋把你毁了，你的自大把你毁了，懂吗？我的小黑客，我的小信息工程师，现在你懂了吗？学会一点尊重对你来说是好事。”她轻声道，随即将黑影丢掷回自己的座位上。

空气汹涌炸满肺中黑影趴在桌面半截半截咳嗽，莫伊拉代她礼貌回应了零星几个关切的目光，她咳嗽着说不出话，言语如碎片扎满喉管，每声咳嗽的震动中都有更多碎片划开更多伤口，她把脸贴在手臂上，生理泪水滴下桌面，在模糊视域中黑影厌憎地剐视着莫伊拉，因为无法立刻掏枪射杀她而憎恨得想咬断自己的手，她把小心谨慎的思考一把扯碎了猛踩，她剐视着莫伊拉，眼光中喷发出无数杀了她的诅咒。

莫伊拉去给她要了杯温水。

握住杯子时，黑影猛然想把这厚底杯掷向莫伊拉的脑袋。她的血她的脑浆会飞溅在黑影快意的脸上。她紧握水杯，翻起眼睛瞪她，莫伊拉示意她喝。

她把脸凑过去喝。水缓缓溶解了喉间一些疼痛的碎片，她心里却更痛苦。喝到水的那一刻她就知道自己害怕了，害怕后果，愤怒屈服于理智，她永远不可能杀掉她了。永远。这个想法让她喝下去的温水渐渐冰冷。她伸出手胡乱抹去脸上的泪痕，莫伊拉又给她递来绀紫色的丝帕。她毫不犹豫地接过来擦脸，完了报复地把帕子往莫伊拉怀中撇去。“我要杀了你！”

“你该发个誓。”莫伊拉慢条斯理地折好丝帕放回衣兜，面向着她，语气并不调侃。行动胜于言语，但言语也能引领行动，发自心底的誓言当然是有所帮助的。她对这一点倒并不轻视。“认真发个誓，好好记住这件事。”

黑影闭上眼睛。喉中剧痛稍为减轻的同时，脸上的烧痛却鼓胀起来，随脉搏起伏，灼热又伴随着自尊被扼伤的痛苦，见鬼的你以为你是谁能这样对我，而我却无法如自己渴望的那般施以残酷的报复，至少现在不能，不能，黑影听到自己粗粝的呼吸声，自尊挫败的狂怒痛楚与脸上的烧痛混杂在一起黑影只想将脸皮揭去鲜血淋漓的一层又一层。

但是她没有动。莫伊拉抚慰的手伸来时，她也没有动，甚至还服从地依偎着那只手。温暖的那只，左手，手背暖暖地拂拭着她的脸颊，而疼痛并未得到任何缓解，反而因为肢体接触更加明晰，她却仍然依偎着表示驯服。

她输了，她承认。她必须承认。这交易她搞砸了，没什么不好承认的。承认是进步的第一步。她承认了，所有情绪缓缓沉淀，平静地沉淀，等待着，并不焦虑于要等多久。黑影闭起双眼，感受腮边那个温暖的安慰，咀嚼着甘甜的誓言。


End file.
